The present invention relates to steel core plates or discs which are used in multi-plate wet clutch packs for automatic transmissions or transfer cases for vehicles or other friction clutch applications where an annular core plate is segmented with interlocking end portions to form an annular ring. Annular friction rings or discs are conventionally used in wet clutch packs of interleaved clutch plates that are alternately connected to an inner hub and an outer drum of a clutch assembly. The clutch plates are engaged to rotate the parts of the clutch assembly together by a hydraulically or spring-actuated piston. A friction plate or disc normally consists of an annular steel ring or plate, which serves as a core plate and a pair of annular friction facings that are riveted or otherwise secured to the core plate to complete the friction disc.
In the manufacturing process, blanking out of friction rings and annular core plates produces considerable waste. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,047 to Nels use an annular core plate and segmented friction facings having tab and slot interlocking ends. The friction facings consist of quarter circle segments which are blanked out of a rectangular sheet of friction material that is formed with a plurality of parallel grooves, with the tabs and slots formed in ungrooved portions. The segments are interconnected to form a ring and are bonded to the core plate.
The Mannino, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,616 patent, owned by the common assignee herein, relates to a friction disc with a segmented core and segmented facings. In the Mannino patent, the core plate has a plurality of arcuate segments with tab and slot end portions which interlock to form an annular core plate. The friction facings are also formed of arcuate segments that overlap the interlocking end portions of the core plate and are suitably bonded thereto on both faces. The facing segments do not need to be interconnected together and the bonding of the friction segments to the interlock core plate segments in an overlapping manner prevents disassembly of the core plate. Both the interlocking core plate segments and friction facing segments are perforated to permit use of alignment pins for handling orientation and alignment of the segments for assembly and bonding.
Although these and other similar methods reduce the waste friction material, the multi-step manufacturing processes and waste of material in blanking out the core plate remains. The present invention provides improvements on these plates and processes for making the plates.